


Bison

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Joe was pretty sure that David had already drunk quite a bit before he had joined their table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alizarin_nyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/gifts).



> Written for alizarin_nyc for the LJ "minificathon" Joe/David fic exchange. Thank you very much to neevebrody for the beta. Prompts are behind the fic.
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

David came back with a tray full of little glasses. Hands grabbed for them as soon as he set it down on the table. He squeezed into the place on Joe's right and looked at him.

When he saw that Joe didn't take a drink, he got one and offered it to him.

"No, I have a pick-up shoot tomorrow," Joe said, lifting his hand in a 'No thanks' gesture.

David took the drink himself, swallowing it down in one go. "Maybe a beer?" He pressed his leg against Joe's.

"I'll be fine," Joe said, picking up his glass of water.

David watched him as if he'd only believe it if he actually saw Joe drink the water, so Joe took a sip. "Is it a close-up?"

Joe snorted.

"Because, if it's not, they probably won't notice if your pretty face is a little puffy." David lifted his hand and stuck a finger onto Joe's cheek, in case there was any uncertainty about which pretty face David was talking about.

Joe could see Torri and the other David looking over to them and smiled at them, before giving David a look. At this point, Joe was pretty sure that David had already drunk quite a bit before he had joined their table.

David pouted, but took his finger away, not without sliding it down Joe's jaw though, and Joe felt a shiver run down his spine. He was suddenly very aware of just how close David was sitting and that they were touching in far too many places.

"He's far too responsible," David said to the others, gesturing with his right hand, while his left absently stroked the cuffs of Joe's shirt.

"Unfortunately the rent doesn't pay itself," Joe defended himself.

"How do you know that?" David asked, turning to him, and now there was a definite slur in his speech. "I was completely broke when the call came to join you fantastic people." He made a grand gesture around the table, before turning back to Joe. "It could happen."

David's smile was so bright that for a second Joe thought that _anything_ could happen. David seemed to have that effect on people. Or maybe he just had that effect on him. But as always, Joe reminded himself that he tried to be practical and that he couldn't be the kind of person who just hoped that things like bills being paid would somehow work themselves out.

"Or it could not, so I try to make sure it doesn't have to _happen_."

Joe hated that the smile slipped from David's face, but then he felt David's hand under the table deliberately stroking his. "Sometimes the things that just _happen_ are the best things in life," David said seriously. Then he pulled his hand away. "And sometimes they're the biggest mistake of your life," he added with a knowing smile, turning to the others again.

"Like that pair of jeans I once bought," Torri said with a grave nod and a sudden squirm on her seat.

The others laughed, but Joe looked over to David, who was still far too close and yet so far away at the same time.

~~

"Have a drink before you go," David said, suddenly rematerializing at Joe's side. He'd vanished when Joe had told them he had to go. And now that Joe was ready to put on his jacket he was back with a glass that had already lost half of its content, either spilled on the floor or possibly consumed by David, who was really inebriated now.

"I have to work tomorrow, remember?" Joe asked gently.

David looked at him with big eyes. "Right, bison," he said before tossing back the contents of the glass.

Usually David made more sense, even when he was drunk, not that that happened too often. "Bison?"

"That you have to drag home, because you're all responsible and bison-bringing."

Ah, that. He'd once likened having a job to having to bring home bison and that there was somehow never enough.

David looked thoughtful, then leaned in and looked around before stage whispering, "You know, I think it's good that you're like that."

Joe had to smile. "Thank you," he said, but David wasn't looking at him, instead he started fussing with a loose thread on the cuff of Joe's shirt. Before he could start undoing it, Joe put his hand on David's and pulled it away.

David looked up at him again, and Joe wasn't sure why he seemed so small when he wasn't really that much shorter than Joe. "Would you shoot a bison for me too?"

Joe was still holding David's hand. He rubbed it with his thumb, not sure how to answer the question, because, frankly, he wasn't sure exactly what David was asking.

"Just a little one," David said quietly, and it sounded a bit desperate and needy. "I mean not a baby just a small one, because I really don't think I could eat a big one." He looked at Joe's chest for a moment, then back up. "Actually, I don't think I could eat a small one. Although I suppose there are conservation techniques to keep—"

"Yeah," Joe said to stop him, because David was getting way too literal with his metaphor, or he was going places that Joe in his soberness couldn't follow.

David's face lit up. "You will?"

"I will," Joe said, still holding David's hand. He ran a finger down David's ring finger.

David opened his mouth and leaned a bit closer. Joe could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Who's driving you home?" Joe asked.

David blinked. Then he frowned. "My car's outside."

"Oh no, you're not driving," Joe said without thinking.

"You're being responsible again," David said happily.

Joe cupped David's chin. "Yes, I am. And you're not driving home in your state." He moved his other hand into David's pocket to fish out his car keys. David pressed into him until he had Joe backed into the wall and Joe had both hands on David's hips. One was holding David's car keys.

"Should I ask someone to drive you home?" Joe tried to ignore the way David was pressed against him and had begun to stroke his sides, the glass left on a ledge on the wall.

David shook his head.

"I can't let you drive," Joe said seriously.

"You can take me home." David's hand crawled up Joe's chest.

"But I'm leaving now," Joe said, just in case David had forgotten, although he knew that he probably wasn't interested in staying any longer.

David stepped away and took his jacket from the coat rack.

"You don't even want to say goodbye?" Joe asked.

"I already did," David said, and Joe opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say to that, so he simply got his own jacket.

~~

The drive was quiet. David's car was a piece of junk, but it felt comfortable somehow, although that could have simply been the way David was leaning towards him with an adorable smile on his face.

He noticed that David kept looking at him all the way up to his apartment.

"Your keys?" Joe asked.

David got them out of his pocket and handed them over, fingertips gliding over Joe's palm.

Joe unlocked the door and opened it. He looked at David, but David just kept smiling at him, so Joe went inside. David followed closely behind.

Joe wasn't quite sure what would happen now. Should he just leave? David wasn't too drunk to get into bed alone, and Joe still had to get up early the next day.

David struggled out of his jacket and dropped it on the floor where he stood. Then he came closer to Joe and pushed his jacket off.

"David." He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say. He settled on "I have that shoot tomorrow."

"Bison," David said with a nod. His hands were on Joe's hips, thumbs stroking him. He was looking at Joe's chest.

"Yeah," Joe said.

David looked up at him. "You're always doing the responsible thing," he said with a hint of regret.

"Not always," Joe said quickly, reassuring David—or maybe himself.

David searched his eyes, and Joe took David's arms, sliding one hand up to cup David's face.

"You have to work tomorrow," David reminded him.

Joe had to smile. A few minutes longer wouldn't hurt. He leaned in and kissed David.

David made a little surprised noise and for a second Joe wondered if he'd read all of this completely wrong, but then David kissed back.

He opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Joe's back, pulling him closer. When Joe pushed his tongue inside his mouth, he could taste the alcohol.

Joe noticed that David had pulled his shirt out only when he felt slightly cooler air hit his skin. Then he felt the warmth of David's hands touching him, slipping onto his back, and Joe ran his hands through David's hair.

Just a few more minutes, Joe thought when David started dragging him towards the bedroom. They landed on the bed in a tangle of limbs, and Joe finally got to touch some skin too, slipping his hands beneath David's shirt.

When David began undoing the button on Joe's pants, Joe pulled his hand away.

"I have to go," he breathed, leaning his forehead against David's.

David was so warm and inviting, and he smelled—Joe nuzzled his neck—he smelled good too.

"Okay, but..." David cupped his face and kissed Joe once more. Yes, just one more kiss.

Joe forced himself to pull away eventually, immediately leaving the room, because he didn't trust himself to go if he lingered.

Outside in the hallway he took a deep breath. He could still feel David's skin, his warm touch, could still hear his little whimpers.

He closed his eyes and then opened them and called a taxi. He went into the bathroom. His hair was a disaster, and his lips were wet and dark. He splashed some water on his face and tried to get his hair in some semblance of order.

The taxi would arrive soon. He should wait outside. And he shouldn't go back into the bedroom.

He imagined David waking up—alone.

Joe went looking for a piece of paper and found some next to the phone.

He wrote a message and looked into the bedroom. David seemed to be asleep. Joe stole inside and deposited the note on David's nightstand.

David's hair was a mess as well and temptingly ruffleable. But Joe resisted the temptation.

"Tomorrow night," he whispered to himself and left.

~~

When David woke up, he felt groggy. He'd drunk at the little party yesterday. And then—he sat up abruptly.

_Joe._

He'd taken Joe home, and they'd kissed. Not just kissed, _made out_ , in this very bed.

David closed his eyes, recalling the feeling of Joe between his legs, on top of him. He licked his lips.

He was alone now. Right, Joe had to work today.

David looked at his nightstand to check the time, and there was a handwritten note in Joe's scrawl.

_Off to shoot bison. Will be back afterwards._

_Joe_

_PS: You can get the fire started._

David smiled. His stomach rumbled, and he got out of bed.

He could cook for Joe. He looked over at the crumpled sheets on the bed and had a flashback to the night before, his hands on Joe's back, their tongues brushing together.

If Joe had a different kind of fire in mind, well he could do that too, he thought with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: My recipient wanted:  
>  _Please feel free to include:_  
>  _1\. flirting and kissing_  
>  _2\. a little too much to drink_  
>  _3\. use of the prompt: "If there is something to desire, there will be something to regret. If there is something to regret, there will be something to recall. If there is something to recall, there was nothing to regret. If there was nothing to regret, there was nothing to desire." (from a poem by Vera Pavlova)_  
>  _Please, if you will, leave out: sex in their trailers, talk of their children._


End file.
